The Shadows&Spirit Thunders RE-WRITE
by rocket-queen98
Summary: All Human: Elena Gilbert is the feisty head cheerleader and Damon Salvatore is the captain of the football team, determined to ruin her life, while secretly fighting his feelings for her. RE-WRITTEN and improved!
1. Hallway Horrors

Chapter One - Hallway Horrors

_**Elena Gilbert had the perfect life.**_

_She was the head cheerleader of The Shadows and the most polupar girl in the school, in her mind, boys wanted her and girls wanted to actually be her. Her long hair always shined and her bright, brown eyes were captivating, she was one of the most beaufiful girls that anyone had ever seen. She was dating Matt Donoven, one of The Spirit Thunders, the school's football team. She never liked to say it, but she was a complete badass. Elena had it all but there was only one thing, one flaw in her life and that was Damon Salvatore._

_Her ex-boyfriend._

_They dated for almost three years when they were in their mid-teens, before Elena became obsessed with her status in the school and dumped Damon for then head captain, Matt. Damon, heartbroken and angry, swore to get revenge the only way he knew how. He tried out for the team and almost instantly got to the top, thankful that his dad was great friends with the coach. He was sure that Elena would eveutnally come crawling back to her first love when she was finished with the games she was playing but that never happened. _

_That was when their 'war' began. People quickly forgot about the happy, loving Damon and Elena, they were now used to the games and hate that flew back and forth between the ex couple._

_**Damon Salvatore had it all. **_

_He was the captain of The Spirit Thunders and had girls practically kissing the ground he walked on. He was feared throughout the school but in his words, he was the ultimate badass. Damon knew that he was good looking, there was actually no use in denying it, he worked hard to get what he wanted and always had something to show for it. His favorite part were his eyes, well, that's what the girls said anyway. Damon had the perfect life, well almost perfect, the was only just one throrn in his side, one thing he needed to get rid of and that was Elena Gilbert. _

Elena Gilbert strutted down the main hallway of Mystic Falls High School, Bonnie and Caroline at either side of her as they chatted about some dance that was happening in a few months. Elena wasn't really listening, too busy sending a message on her iPhone, telling Matt to meet her for lunch. She noticed the hallway parting for her like the red sea, girlfriends slapping their boyfriends on the arm to get their attention, because they were too busy roaming their eyes up and down Elena's body like animals checking out for their prey. She smiled back, a smile that was quickly removed when she bumped into someone's hard chest.

Two strong arms caught her from falling just as the bell rang, and everyone, eyes locked on the two main people who ran the school, slowly made their way to their class, including Elena's friends. Her brown eyes ran up the familier body, before they rested on laughing, blue piercing eyes. Anger quickly replaced confusion before she shoved the Italian away from her with disgust.

"Damon! What the hell? Don't you watch where your going?"

Damon laughed at her expression, licking his lower lip, watching as she flattened out her cheerleading skirt. Elena glared at him, just wishing that he would dissppear and stop runining her life. Damon took a large step, just stopping in front of her and she backed away, rolling her life and muttering something along the lines of _'No care for personal space' _

"Awww, i apologize for _you_ bumping into _me_, princess. Did you break one of your precious nails?"

Elena's head snapped up and he swore that her eyes flashed. Damon smirked at her, running his tongue along his teeth, waiting for her outburst but she let out a breath before giving him a fake smile.

"Get a life, Damon. You have nothing better going on in your life, so you choose to bother me. It's sad, really."

It was his turn for his eyes to flash and his expression went from cheeky to violent so fast that it scared her a little. Damon grabbed her by the arms and pulled her close to his body, pressing against her roughly. Elena let out a gasp when her back met with a locker, Damon pinning her aganst it. His breath mixed with hers as he spoke, eyes dark, the same colour they held when she dumped him.

They also held something else...hurt. Had she hurt him?

"Now, i don't think i like your tone, Elena, or your _words_. But since i enjoy 'bothering' you, i will let this one slide. Next time, it won't be you i'm punishing, it'll be someone else i enjoy bothering. You know who, 'Lena."

Once he finished, he still hovered over her, like he was enjoying being close to her. Their eyes met and Elena's breath caught in her throat. Damon swallowed, the feelings he used to have for coming back to him like a punch to the face. This pissed him off because he's supposed to hate her for all the rubbish she's put him through.

Everything he'd done, sleeping with girls, drinking, was to get over her. He'd thought that he succeded but right now, he'd been proven wrong. He couldn't hide it anymore, he still felt something for her, he didn't know what, but something was still there. Damon's hand came up and his fingers ran along her cheek, tingles running up and down his arm at from the first touch in almost a year and a half.

"Damon, what are yo-"

Damon pressed his finger to her lips, hushing her before his head dropped against hers, their foreheads touching. His eyes closed and his lips parted, dropping his finger from her lips, letting it drop to his side. Elena just stood there, not daring to say anything or move. She was confused, only minutes ago he was making fun her and done a complete turn. Her heartbeat was thumping against her ribcege, as his fingers began to play with the hem of her skirt, creating goosebumps on her skin.

"I just need one, just one."

Elena was even more confused, Damon was muttering to himself, rubbing his nose against her own while he spoke so softly. He was confusing her, almost scaring a little about how fast his mood was changing. So she didn't move, as his hands roamed her body, like he was getting familier with her body again, Damon was touching her like he was still her lover. Then when she looked up, she noticed that he was leaning in, ready to capture her lips with his own. That was when the little bubble they were in popped. She gently raised her hands and pushed him away.

"What are you playing at, Damon?"

Damon raised his eyes and looked straight at her, his expression had calmed, lust filled his eyes. She asked him again, this time more sharper and demanding. Damon still kept quiet, staring at her before he backed away and walked off. Elena stood there, still confused, she didn't know what overcame him.

_What the hell was going on?_


	2. Out Of My Mind

**One Week Later**

Elena sighed as she pulled up to Mystic Falls High school, leaning against the leather seat before she grabbed her bag and made her way out of the car, locking it behind her. She really couldn't wait until summer, but most of all, she hated Monday mornings. For the past week, she couldn't stop thinking about the hallway incident with Damon. He'd barely talked to her for over a year, the only connection they had was making eachother's lives hell through their friends. He made it clear more than once that he hated her, but there he was, trying to kiss her. But what really haunted Elena, it was if she wanted him to kiss her or not.

She still couldn't come to a sensible decision.

Elena huffed and shoved on her bag before she made her way into the school. But before she could make it to her third step, someone grabbed her by the waist and pressed her against her car door. She threw her hand up to slap the person who even dared to touch her across the face but her hand was caught by an even stronger one, and the person placed her hand over their heart.

"Now, now, don't want to bruise my beautiful face, do we?"

Elena let out a noise of disgust and pulled her hand back, opening her eyes before she tried to get out of Damon's strong grip. When it was clear that he wasn't going to let her go, Elena crossed her arms across her chest and leaned against her car.

"What do you want, Damon?"

Damon smiled at her, one that she wanted to slap off of his face, and placed his hands at either side of her body, caging her in. He leaned in, his mouth inches from hers, and she watched as his eyes drifted from her lips back to meet her gaze. When he noticed that he was staring too long, he swallowed before answering her question, his face a little flushed from being so close to her.

"Just wanted to say good morning, like a good friend should."

Damon leaned closer, one of his hands running down her arm to her thigh, but made sure to keep one hand free to grab her if she moved away. Elena chuckled, causing him to raise an eyebrow, so she instantly stopped. His eyes asked her why she was laughing at him, he clearly hated it. Elena mock pouted and fisted her hands in the collar of his leather jacket, pulling him roughly against her. Damon moaned at the contact, his leg managing to wedge itself between her thighs, thankful of her cheer leading skirt.

Elena tilted her head, parting her lips and let out a sigh. Damon leaned down, ready to capture her lips with her own but a second before he could, she shoved him away. Damon gave her a confused look, licking his lower lip. Elena stepped in front of him, making sure that she had a cold look on her face before she spoke.

"We're not friends, we're nothing."

She grabbed her bag and stormed past him, her long hair hitting him on the shoulder. She didn't notice the broken look on his face before it finally turned to his usual, cocky smirk. Damon turned around, and followed her into the school, making sure to get a great view of her ass before he made his way to his first class.

Game on.

DExDExDExDExDExDE

Three days later...

"Hey, Elena..wait up!"

Elena cried out in shock when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she was sure that it was Damon but then she was met with soft, green eyes that belonged to Matt. She returned the sweet smile that her boyfriend gave her, stopping to give him a hug. When they pulled back she accepted the kiss that he planted on her mouth.

"Sorry, i was in another world."

Matt chuckled and wrapped an arm around her as they began to walk down the street, a few from her house. He only lived a few blocks from hers and he usually walked her home anyway, Elena couldn't believe that she actually forgot to meet her boyfriend so that they could walk home. She was really in her own mind lately, and she blamed it on a certain blue eyed devil. She didn't drive to school today because she was worried that he might try to make a move on her again, she'd done anything and everything she could to ignore him. Didn't stop him from trying though.

Why was he obsessed with her all of a sudden?

"That's fine, i needed a run anyway."

Elena giggled, resting a head on his shoulder as they neared her house. He was really sweet, kind and always thought of her first, no matter how much her ex bothered him about it. Damon had been really cruel to Matt over the last year, he even went as far as to try and screw up his football space in the team.

"Are you going to Tyler's party next week? His parents are away on some trip or something, it's supposed to be really awesome from what i hear."

Elena looked up at him, she really needed to get out anyway, staying in her head too long and allowing Damon to bother her was going to drive her mad. So she nodded, and took the flyer from Matt's hand that was advertising the party. As they stopped at the path to her house, Elena pulled away and kissed Matt softly.

"Yeah, i'll talk to you about it tomorrow, OK?"

Matt nodded and gave her a hug before he walked away. Elena sighed and walked to her front door, smiling when she entered the comfort of her home, throwing her bag on the floor and made her way up the stairs. As she opened her door, she was met with a grinning dark figure already lying on top of her bed, her precious teddy in their hands.

"Hello, honey, your finally home."

Elena growled, slamming the door, she really didn't want to deal with Damon right now. All she wanted was to have a long bath, get out of the uniform, let down her hair and sleep for the rest of the year. But knowing him, he'd never let that happen. Elena kicked off her shoes and closed the window, she knew that he came in, he used to do that when they were dating, and hauled the teddy out of his hands, slapping his own when he tried to hold hers.

"Get out!"

Damon only chuckled and shook his head before he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down onto the bed beside her. Her teddy dropped to the floor and she tried to ignore the closeness of their bodies. Damon pulled her closer, his arms locking around her, her body now flush against his. Fingers brushed away loose strands of her hair, tucking them behind her ear before his lips swiped against her forehead.

"I don't really think you want that, 'Lena. 'Cause i sure as hell don't"

Just as Elena was about to shove him off, Damon swooped down and met her lips with his own, tongue instantly asking for some access. She fought hard, she really did, pushing at his shoulders but the second his hand landed on her ass and pulled her to straddle him, she couldn't resist it anymore. It was like her brain shut off and her body did all the talking for her. Their eyes met, fire with ice, and Elena grabbed his face in her hands and crushed their lips together, getting as close to him as she could but it still wasn't enough, she still needed Damon closer. She wanted him inside her veins, under her skin like she never did before.

Her head tipped back and her eyes fluttered closed as Damon teased her long neck with butterfly kisses and he ran his hands down to her back, playing with the zipper of her skirt. His hands fisted in her long hair, bending her neck so he could get better access. Kissing his way back to her cheek he whispered so seductively into her ear.

"I want you."

**Please review!**


	3. My Liar's Chair

**A/N **_Thanks for all the great reviews, keep them coming, and i should tell you, Elena is a little more like Katherine in this story.__ I hope you enjoy this chapter, i was trying to give you all a little view of their background and how Damon got the way he was._

Tightening his arms around Elena's waist, Damon tipped his head up to lock their lips together again, his tongue running along her lip, telling her to part them. When she did, he lay back on the bed, bringing her with him, her hair falling around them like it was a shield from the rest of the world. He smiled into the kiss, he'd been waiting so long, he had gotten tired of fighting with her, when all he really wanted to do was kiss her and swallow the hurt, so that they could start something new.

Elena cupped his cheek, hands running up his strong chest, moaning at the feel of his muscles underneath the shirt, wanting nothing more than to rip it off. Her lips left his, moving along his jaw before she growled playfully, sinking her teeth into his neck. A smirk appeared on her face when she heard him gasp, something he always did when she did this. A shiver ran down his spine, and his hands grabbed her ass, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Only she could bring him to this, Elena was the only one who knew what he wanted, what he craved.

"E-Elena..._fuck_..."

She chuckled, an image of a younger Damon came into her mind, she was his first in _everything._ Elena was Damon's first, and she only wished that he was hers but unfortanatly, he wasn't. She remembered how scared he was, but at the same time, so curious and would do anything to please her. He was so sweet, so innocent but at the same time, dangerous and unforgiving to anyone that hurt him, he'd been hurt so many times.

But for some reason, he'd never been that way with her, not even after she left after his first time. He was always so gentle with her, but never lied, Damon was always honest with her, never his anything away.

_"I'll always be yours, 'Lena...forever..."_

_"Forever is a long time, Damon."_

Elena sucked over her bitemark before she raised her head, eyes connecting with Damon's, brown meeting blue. His hands moved from her ass, to her back then came round front, running up her stomach, over her breasts before gripping her forearms. Her breathing hitched, and her eyes closed, nails digging into his sides before she opened them again. He was looking at her like she'd never done anything to harm him, like she was an angel fallen from heaven. Elena always knew this, she always knew that Damon would always forgive her. Hell, if she asked him, he would bleed himself dry.

But she actually thought he hated her, after all, she had left him for someone else, something she promised to never do. Elena promised she'd never leave him, he'd always be the one for her, that he was made for her, the only woman allowed to be with him. It was supposed to be the same for her, but as always, it was never enough.

"Why?"

Damon raised an eyebrow, his hand had moved from her arm to her chin, forefinger running along her mouth, tracing it's shape. He looked back up at her, eyes holding a confused look, before answering her. Damon felt at peace, like being on her bed with her straddling him, was the greatest thing in the world. For him, this was, he wanted this every day.

"Why what?"

Elena tilted her head, and he knew the look she was giving him. It was her 'are you going to make me say it?' or she was observing him, he was sure that it was both. Damon pulled her down, face inches from hers, and he looked hard at her, before smiling smugly. He could feel her heartbeat slightly and it was hammering against his own.

"Why are you doing this? Why now? Why the change all of a sudden, i thought you hated me?"

Elena whispered the words, wincing as she remembered the way they ended things, the look on his face when she left. It was a look of hurt but it was like he couldn't breathe, like someone he loved more than anything had passed away. She felt sick just remembering it, he'd told her that he'd make her regret it, that no-one could ever love her as much as he did. Elena broke out of thoughts and waited for his answer, Damon looked lost for a moment before he gave her a peck on the lips, his hand moving to her hair, fingers running through her long strands.

_"_You must know me better than that, Elena, you know that i could never hate you. You also know that there was no reason to ask that."

Elena smiled softly before her hands cupped the back of his head, pulling him back upwards, smashing their lips together. She felt his body realx before he began to respond to the kiss, biting down her lower one as payback for her biting him. Elena giggled, nails lightly scratching the back of his neck. She couldn't deny that she missed him, he was so good to her. Elena made a lot of mistakes, and the only person who had seen past, and saw the person she really was, was Damon Salvatore. But for some reason, Elena had always wanted more, she didn't know what, it wasn't that she wanted something better though.

Damon couldn't understand that, he'd given her everything, but he never questioned her descision. Her heart broke when she remembered the last thing he said to her before asking her to leave. The last she heard and saw of the real Damon for almost a year, before he put his walls up.

_"Is my love not enough?"_

After she left, and when they were back at school, she was shocked to see that Damon had turned into a whole person. His heart had become stone, and he wasn't as nice and sweet. He'd become a womanizing, drinking, cruel player. But what shocked her the most, was that he aimed it toward her, which is something he'd never done before. He'd changed, less trusting of people and started to use girls, alcohol and become more hateful toward Matt everytime he saw him. Elena did feel bad, but at the time, she was more concerned about her cheerleading and her popularity other than Damon's feelings. And since he was taking everything out on her, she would do anything she could to take him down a peg or two. She had been really mean toward Damon, and didn't hold anything back.

"Elena?"

Elena snapped out of thoughts and looked down, taking in the Damon's pout and the confused look he was wearing, he was confused as to why he wasn't getting any attention from her. He looked adorable, she had to admit. Elena smirked at him, crawling back up his body, resting on her out stretched arms before claiming his lips with her own, making sure to suck on his lower lip, remembering how much he liked that. She couldn't believe that after all this time, he still worshipped the ground she walked on, no matter how much he had tried to hate her.

"Let me love you, 'Lena."

**DExDExDExDExDExDE**

_The Next Day - Sunday_

Elena let out a content sigh as she turned around in Damon's strong arms, which proved to be impossible due to the fact that Damon had a grip around her like a vice. His face was buried in her neck, his legs tangled with her own, and she giggled quietly after she felt his lips moving across her neck, remembering that he sometimes mumbled in his sleep. She wasn't sure if he could get any adorable, but there was no way that she would ever tell him that.

"Fuck...i'm gonna suffercate!"

She felt a chuckle come from behind her, and a kiss being pressed to the top of her head. She noticed that it was a sleppy one, so he hadn't been up longer than a few moments. His fingers were drawing invisible patterns on her bare stomach, arms still wrapped around her slim waist.

"You gonna let me go, or are you planning to kill me?"

Elena finished with a giggle of her own, before she felt his grip on her loosen, and she turned around in his arms. His usual black, angry eyes she had gotten so used to were now bright blue. The ones she used to stare into for hours only a year and a half ago. He gazed down at her like she was the most important thing in the world to him, it was shocking to her how quick he changed from hating every move she made to being the same person who adored her.

"Elena?"

Damon started playing with her hair, tucking loose strands behind her ear, fingers trailing down her chin, to her neck, along her collarbone and rested on her hip. She lifted her head, and looked at him, noticing the shy look on his face, chewing on his lower lip. Her lips ran across his jawline, hands running up his arms, locking around his neck and she pulled him ontop of her. He settled between her legs, eyes closed as her lips peppered kisses on the now fading hickey she had sucked on there the night before, smiling at the memory of him loving her again.

"Yeah?

He looked away, almost scared of answering, his mask had fallen and now his guard down, something he had become to depent on. Elena noticed this, had hand coming up and gripped his chin between her thumb and forefinger, forcing him to turn his head. She planted a hard kiss on her mouth, her lips curving into a smile when he moaned contently. She urged him on silently, whispering against his lips.

"C-Can we stay like this...please?"

**Please review! :D Sorry for any spelling mistakes!**


	4. I'm Your Willing Victim

**A/N **Thanks for all the great reviews, i really enjoy them and keep them coming. Sorry for the short chapter, but i promise that i'll make it up in the next.

_**1 Week Later**_

"Shhhh, don't want anyone to catch us..."

Elena purred into Damon's ear, one of her hands running down his chest, hooking into his belt. Her tongue flickered against his jawline, pressing kisses along his cheekbones before moving down to his neck. His protest, which was meant to come out full of confidence and firmness got stuck in his throat, coming out as a low groan of pleasure. Instead, his hand came up and tangled in her long hair, pulling on them when her teeth nipped at his lobe, getting rid of the pain by pressing a soft peck on the soft spot behind his ear. He let out a whine of need, something that surprised him.

_She's turned me back into that needy, jelly-legged, idiot again._

Only a week earlier, Damon had been the womanizing, self-centered, football player. A first-rate badass, but the second her body pressed against his own, he had become her willing slave again. Her needy, clingy, eager-to-please boy that she couldn't wait to deflower. He was hers again in other words, to do what ever she pleased, and he was fine with that.

"E-Elena...have...class...shit..."

Damon was cut off when she cupped him through his jeans, her teeth sinking onto his collarbone, free hand undoing the buttons of his shirt to get more skin. Elena was panting into his ear, rubbing against his leg, and he'd almost come then and there. His head tipped back, bumping against the wall behind him, eyes fluttering closed, lips parting and his face was flushed. She giggled into his ear, pulling away and she planted a rough kiss on his mouth, eyes flickering down below at her hand.

"Hmmm?"

Damon opened his eyes a little, they were glazed over with lust, before he grabbed her arms and pulled them away from his body, hauling her against him before capturing her lips with his own. She moaned low, tongue running along the seam of his mouth, demanding entry. He chuckled, walking her back against the wall behind her, shoving her up against it.

"Ah!"

Elena smirked at him, her fingers ghosting over his cheek before she fisted them in his shirt, pulling him against her to smash their lips together again. Her fingers crept up into his hair, nails digging into his scalp as their lips moved together in sync. Damon forced his leg in between her thighs, rubbing back and forth, their eyes closing, foreheads meeting. Elena let out a gasp when his hands ran down her back, cupping her ass and bringing their bodies closer together, rubbing harder against her. Elena began to pull at his belt, undoing it with quick, skilled fingers. She leaned up and pressed their lips back together, popping the button of his jeans and lowering his zipper. He whimpered against her lips when her hand dipped into his boxers.

Just as Damon was about to lower the zipper of her cheer leading skirt, he was stopped when a ringing noise echoed throughout the closet. They jumped slightly, Elena looked up at him, a dazed look in her eyes but almost instantly came back to reality when a second ring came.

"I-It's mine,"

She lightly pushed him off of her, fixed her skirt and grabbed her bag off of the floor, rummaging through it to find her mobile. Damon leaned against the wall, watching her silently while she answered, running a hand through her messed up hair. He began to button up his shirt, mumbling curses underneath his breath when it became clear who she was talking to. Damon bit his lip to keep himself quiet, he wasn't sure if he could keep a lid on his jealousy. If it wasn't for that idiot, he would still be with Elena at the moment.

"_Yeah...i'll meet you there, Matt..n-no it's fine, i'll manage to get there myself...y-yeah, love you too...bye._"

Elena hung up, tossing the mobile back into her bag before she turned around, just as Damon was fixing his belt. He avoided eye contact with her and cleared his throat, he couldn't let her see how upset he was, it was a sign of weakness and he knew that she enjoyed seeing him that way. Elena played on his emotions because she knew that she was the only person who could make him cry and laugh at the same time. She knew that he would do anything to please her, even if it hurt him along the way.

"Are you going to the party at the Lockwoods tonight?"

Damon's head raised at the sound of her voice, and he was about to yell at her, tell her that the only reason she wanted him there was to watch as she danced with her 'boyfriend'. But then he realized, that he was expected to be there, he almost owned the school and if he didn't go, it might seem weird. Like as if he was avoiding them, because some people in the school still thought that he was 'yearning' for her. Damon was, but he didn't want people to know that.

"Yeah, i might. Can't let Tyler have all the attention, can i?"

That was when his mask came back up, he smirked at her. But she could see the pain in his eyes, the pain that had been there when she dumped him, when she had flaunted her new relationship in front of her. Elena was nervous, she didn't think that she could handle Damon dancing with other girls in front of her, even though he was doing it to get a reaction. That was what he did, when Damon was backed into a corner he would go for a weakness, anything to gain some control. But Elena also knew that she held the power between them, and he was just trying to see where he stood.

"Yeah, i guess."

Damon turned to leave, but a small hand grasped his arms, pulling him back and flipped him around, pushing him back against the wall. He licked his lips, looking down at Elena who's smirk was in place, telling him that she wasn't buying anything he was saying. She knew he wouldn't do anything, he wanted to give her a taste of her own medicine. Damon would feel as if he was cheating, even though he knew that she was crawling into bed with Matt most of the time.

She balanced on her tip-toes, pressing her body hard against his, hitting him in all the right places, her lips just an inch from his own. Butterflies exploded in his stomach, and he leaned down, ready to close the gap but at the last second she pulled away, earning another whine from him. Elena giggled, kissing him quickly on the cheek before she pulled away fully.

"Just remember, your mine tonight. Don't forget that."

She grabbed her bag, and turned, walking out of the closet., her laughter echoing along the way. Damon let out the breath he'd been holding, his legs giving out before he fell to the floor. Running his hands over his face, he couldn't stop the excitement he was feeling, and some pride. She wasn't getting something from Matt, even though Damon had no idea what it was, she was getting it from him. That was enough to keep him going for now. He stayed there for a few moments before gripping the wall, pulling himself up from the floor and leaving the room on shaking legs.

"She'll be the death of me."

_**That Night**_

Elena walked into the Lockwood mansion, hand in hand with Matt, who was showing her off like a prized doll, enjoying the way his football friend were eyeing her like a piece of meet. She was wearing a short black dress, which stopped mid thigh, and showed more than enough cleavage. Elena didn't mind being stared at but as long as the only looked but didn't touch, if they didn't obey that rule, there would be hell to pay. Smiling as her friends crowded her, Elena made her way into the main room. Lights were flashing all colors, and the music was pounding so much that she could feel the vibrations underneath her feet.

_I feel so close to you right now_

_It's a force field_

_I wear my heart upon my sleeve, like a big deal _

Bodies were glued to each other on the floor, girls craving attention and boys willing to go to lengths to get some action. Her eyes observed the dark room, looking for a pair of blue eyes that she would notice anywhere, but at the moment, she knew that he wasn't there. Damon was always late, and everyone expected that. But that didn't stop her from keeping an eye open, her body hummed for him, even though she saw him only a few short hours ago, Elena couldn't stop the feeling. She missed him. Elena needed to touch him.

_Your love pours down on me, surrounds me like a waterfall_

_And there's no stopping us right now_

_I feel so close to you right now _

For some reason, she couldn't stay away, no matter how much she tried. The longer Elena was away from him, the more she wanted him, and she was miserable without him. Just then, two strong arms wrapped themselves around her body, pulling her against a hard chest. At first she thought it was Matt but then the smell of him surrounded her, locked around her like a safe blanket. Her arms came up and wrapped around his neck, encouraging the kisses that were being placed along her bare shoulder. Fingers tickled her leg, working up and down her leg, along to her thigh, hips rocking against her own.

No words were needed, and that's what Elena wanted.

One of her hands left his neck, ran down his arm and her fingers clasped around the hand that was on her thigh, itching up the already short dress she was wearing. Her head fell back when she copied the movement he was making with his hips, head landing on his left shoulder. He did the same, panting into her ear, his forehead falling on her right one, lips making love to her neck. He came to tell her that he couldn't watch her with Matt anymore, but then he saw her, separated from the blonde and looking for him, not for her boyfriend and Damon couldn't help himself.

"Damon..."

He chuckled into her ear, teeth pulling at the sensitive skin, and he knew what she wanted. He stepped back, both of them saddened by the loss of touch. He grabbed her hand and led her out of the mansion, making sure that Matt didn't see them, either way Damon couldn't care less. Then walked quickly down the steps and made their way to his car, Elena smiling when she saw it, they had spent alot of time in the car when they were dating. She sat in the passenger seat, fingers still intertwined with his as the car sped off to Damon's house.

_And there's no stopping us right now_

I feel so close to you right now... 

**Please review!**


	5. Heart On Fire

**The Next Morning - **

_SHUT UP!_

Elena moaned inwardly as she turned around, pulling the pillow closer to her, over her ears to shut out the tweeting of the birds outside. Just as she turned, she softly bumped into a strong, bare chest of someone behind her. Elena arched an eyebrow and tried to think of who it was, she cracked open one eye, and looked around the room, trying to figure out where she was. When she looked down, she saw that an arm was wrapped around her, and that's when she noticed the familiar Lapis Lazuli ring that could only belong to one person that she would sleep with.

_Damon._

Elena couldn't help but smile secretly as the memories of the night before came flooding back to her. It was amazing how Damon managed to remember how to kiss her, to touch her, the way she liked, the way she taught him. It was like he had memorized her body and kept it in a box, locked at the back of his mind, like he knew that they would be back together some day. She remembered how he whispered into her ear, pleading with her to never leave him, to never forget how they were together. It was sweet, and that could only come from Damon, the real Damon she knew.

_Her Damon._

Behind her, Elena heart Damon mumble in his sleep, hand tightening around her waist. He then shuffled closer to her warm body, his nose nuzzling itself into her hair. She bit her lip to stop herself from giggling, and reached down, lifting Damon's hand so that she could turn around to face him, letting go when she succeeded. He was hugging his pillow to him, clutching it like it was a life line. Her brown eyes roamed his features, he had a content smile on his face, and Elena had to force herself not to lean forward and cover his lips with her own. His hair was ruffled and sticking up, probably from her fingers running through them. Elena blushed a little, he was adorable.

"I know i'm gorgeous, but there is no need to stare, 'Lena."

Elena's head snapped up, brown meeting with baby blue, and she couldn't help but smile at him. He instantly returned the gesture, fingers running along her bare thigh before they trailed up her bare arm. An exited shiver ran through her body, before she leaned up and captured his lips with her plump ones, teeth caging his full lower lip, pulling back slightly, before she let go. Damon let out a low groan, arms wrapping around her, pulling Elena's small body on top of him, eyes opening as she straddled him.

This was his dream come true, he'd waited so long, he had tried to let go, to find someone else. But it was impossible to replace Elena, no matter how many women came and went, there was no-one who could ever take her place. Damon had tried to make her jealous, tried flaunting girls in front of him, but he never got the reaction he wanted, because she knew what he was trying to do. But the girls were merely a distraction to keep him from going what he wanted most. Damon had to wait, the longer he did, the more she wanted him, even though it almost killed him in the process.

Elena smirked down at him, her head tilted to the side as she tried to figure out what he was thinking about. Running her hands over his bare chest, making sure to dig her nails into him, causing him to arch into her, Elena buried her face in his neck. Her palm flattened on top of his heartbeat, giggling into his ear when she felt it speed up, hammering against her hand. His heart was completely hers, to damage, to love and to break, and Elena knew that. Her tongue ran under his jawline, teeth nipping alone his cheekbone.

Damon's head fell back onto the pillow, bending his neck to give her more access, a sign that he wanted more. He tried to reach up to tangle his fingers in her hair, but Elena grasped his wrists and pinned them next to his head. She was still licking and sucking on his neck, making sure to leave several hickey's in her wake, mouth lowering down to his collarbone. Elena started to rub against him, desperate for some friction of any kind, causing Damon to whimper into the pillow.

"Elena..c'mon..please."

Elena's kisses started to trail to his mouth, the hand on his chest slowly moving toward his boxers, fingers dipping into the waistband. Damon let out a gasp, eyes rolling to the back of his head, whispering pleas. This only caused Elena to tease him more, coming face to face with him, her tongue flicking out to run along his lips. Damon reached up, trying to free his wrists so that he could grab her and smash their lips together but she made sure to dodge him, earning a whine from the Italian.

She kissed his cheek, his nose, forehead before finally, a few minutes later, pecked him on the lips. He sighed in contentment responding to the rough kiss, eagerly parting his lips to welcome her tongue. He flipped them over, rocking his hips into hers, fingers reaching down to rip her underwear away from her body, when a voice yelled from the hallway.

"Damon, are you still sleeping? C'mon, don't be so fucking lazy!

Damon growled, ready to break his bedroom door down and kill his brother, but Elena rubbed her hand up and down his arm in a comforting manner, whispering into his ear to try and calm him down. His head fell into the crook of her neck, purring against the soft skin, and Elena couldn't help but let out a moan, hoping that Stefan wouldn't be able to hear it.

"No, i'm up. I'm busy, fuck off."

Thinking that Stefan was gone, Damon moved his mouth to her chest, peppering rough kisses along her olive skin, pushing the bed sheet away as he worked his was downwards. His tongue ran along the gap between her breasts, he had decided to tease her the way she did to him, but the noises she was making were driving him crazy, and he didn't know if he could deny her much longer. Elena let out a loud gasp when his teeth sunk into the bare skin of her thigh, rubbing his tongue along the mark to make lessen the pain.

"Damon, you really think I believe that. Do you have someone in there?"

Damon chose to ignore his brother, he was too busy focusing on pleasuring Elena, arms tightening around her small frame when her fingers started pulling at his hair. Her nails scratched at his neck, and he was sure that there was going to be some sort of scar on his body when they were finished. Damon chuckled at the thought, one of his free hands running back up her body, cupping her cheek in his hand. His body froze when Stefan called out his name again, this time pounding on the door.

"That's none of your business, now_** fuck off!**_"

Damon leaned forward and grabbed a heavy book off of his bedside table, throwing it at the door, smirking when it slammed against the wood. He heard Elena giggle when they heard the scuff of feet, meaning that Stefan had run off. Damon turned around, his full attention aimed at the girl wrapped in his sheets. They smirked at each other just before Damon pounced back on her body, their laughter echoing off the walls before it shortly turned to loud moans of pleasure.

**Please review?**


	6. Patient Love

**One Month Later...**

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

_BE-_

Elena let out a groan, turning around in her sleeping state and slammed her hand down on the button of her alarm, sighing in relief when she heard it stop. She sat up against the headboard, running a hand through her tangled hair, before her eyes drifted to the still sleeping body of Damon next to her, back facing her, and lightly snoring. Elena just sat there and continued to look at him, somehow feeling comforted and safe by his presence, something she never felt with Matt. But at the same time, Elena couldn't afford giving Matt up. He had everything she ever wanted, everything that she needed for a great, successful future.

Elena had worked hard to get where she was, and she wasn't going to give that up. But she also wasn't sure if she was strong enough to give Damon up.

Elena had known Damon most of her life, and even though she'd had men before him, the first night she was with him, was like he was her first. Elena knew that she was his first, so she did the thing that Elena Gilbert hadn't done in a long time. She made love with Damon, and she had never done with anyone else since. In a way, Damon belonged to her, and Elena wasn't willing to lose that. While thinking, Elena's fingers started to play with Damon's silky black hair, the simple touch beginning to make her content but then he shifted in his sleep, flipping around to face her.

Elena sighed, frustrated, before she kicked the covers away from her, stepping out of the bed for a much needed shower. She grabbed the clothes she chose to wear that day, which was a pair of shorts and a black tank top, before entering the bathroom, locking the door behind her. At the sound of the lock, Damon's eyes snapped open, which he instantly regretted because the sun glared at him through the parted curtains. He closed his eyes again, ready to go back to asleep, and he straightened his arm out, expecting to wrap it around Elena, but she wasn't there.

"'Lena?"

One of his blue eyes cracked open, and after moving his arm around, he noticed that the space was still warm. Then he heard the shower running and the panic escaped his stomach, and he couldn't help but chuckle softly when he heard Elena humming along to the song in her head, for as long as he had known her, she had always done that. Damon turned onto his back and stared at the ceiling for a few moments, before he slowly got off the bed, and began to dress, which was hard because his clothes were scattered around the room.

Damon been staying over a lot more over the past few weeks, it had become a sort of routine for them, without either of them actually noticing. Damon did but he wouldn't dare mention something, he wasn't going to risk losing her so soon. He would wait for her at the end of school and then take her home, and things would go from there.

Just as Damon finished putting on his shoes, Elena walked out, fully dressed and ready to start the day. Without meeting his eyes, she started to quickly make the bed, picking up the pillows that were thrown to the floor in their moments of passion the night before. Damon noticed this, but couldn't stop his eyes from trailing up her body, licking his lips at the sight of her legs that were thankfully uncovered because of her shorts.

Damon whimpered softly and slowly stepped over to her, stopping behind her. He felt Elena flinch in surprise when he placed a hand on her shoulder, running it down her arm before it settled on her hip. Damon's free arm wrapped itself around her waist, pulling her in against his chest, both his hands met and fingers laced together. Elena slowly relaxed against him, her eyes closing at the feel of him, her own hands covering his. Damon didn't say anything, and that worked out well for Elena, she didn't want to talk to him, she just needed his touch.

"Ele-"

Damon was cut off when a loud ringtone caused Elena to jump away from his warm body, and it took her a moment to snap out of her daze, to realize that it was her phone. Still avoiding eye contact with Damon, who now had a pissed off look on his face from being so rudely interrupted, Elena grabbed her mobile off of the bedside table and took a second to read the caller ID. A picture of her and Matt showed, and her stomach did a flip before she let out a calming sigh and accepted the call.

"Hey, Matt. Listen, now isn't a good time to chat, Jenna..um..she's wanting my help in the kitchen with breakfast, you know how her cooking is."

"_Sorry, I won't keep you long. I was just calling to ask you if you want to meet at the Grill for some dinner around six-ish?."_

Elena's eyes widened, Damon had began kissing her neck, sucking at the sweet spot behind her ear. Elena knew that he wanted some attention, he was clearly jealous, but she couldn't risk Matt hearing something. She swatted at him, pushing herself away from his body before she cleared her throat and responded to Matt. She had been blowing him off for the past month, and knew that if she started pulling away, he might think that something was up.

"Y-Yeah. I'll ask Jenna if she'll let me off the hook for a few hours, and i'll meet you there, OK?"

Matt laughed, happy to see that his girlfriend was finally giving him some attention again, but she couldn't say the same for Damon. He was leaning against her vanity desk, gripping the wood so hard that she saw his knuckles had turned white. His face showed anger, but when she glanced at his blue eyes, they flashed hurt. He looked broken. Elena stepped in front of him, hand reaching up and grasped his chin, forcing him to look at her. He reluctantly did, tears had flooded his eyes, and Elena chewed on her lip.

"_That's great. I'll let you get back to Jenna, apologize for me."_

Elena swallowed, trying to keep her attention focused on their conversation. Her hand cupped Damon's cheek, finger tips running over his full bottom lip, smiling softly when he closed his eyes in pleasure at the simple touch.

"I will. Matt, I really need to go, but i'll see you then."

"_OK, bye. I love you, Elena."_

Elena was thankful that Damon couldn't hear what Matt was saying, it would've broken him. So she responded with a quick _**'me too' **_before she hung up and threw the phone on her bed, turning back to Damon. His eyes were open now, but still full of tears that masked his bright blue eyes. Her free hand ran up his shirted chest, resting just over her heart and she leaned forward and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Elena pressed a soft, loving kiss over the hickey she had sucked there the night before, smiling when he let out a groan.

Elena hated seeing Damon cry, it was like a knife to her stomach. That's why she lied to him, to protect his feelings, because when he hurt, she hurt too. She also couldn't afford to lose him, Damon had loved her through thick and thin and she didn't know what to do without his love, it was the only pure thing in her life. Elena continued to lay kisses on his neck, round to his jawline before she stopped at his lips.

When she leaned in to kiss him, Damon pulled back, and she instantly knew why. She looked into his eyes and could clearly see what he was so scared about. He thought that she was going to sleep with Matt. The hand that was cupping his cheek, ran up to his hair, fingers running through the strands. She rubbed her nose against his before she whispered against his mouth.

"Don't worry, there's only you. _Only_ you."

Before she had time to react, Damon had grabbed her upper arms and hauled her body against his, crushing his mouth to hers. He was marking his claim, possessively telling her who she belonged to but at the same time he was clearly scared of being second best again. They kissed for a few moments, and before things could get more heated, Damon pulled away, panting harshly.

"It better be."

Elena silently watched as he grabbed his leather jacket off of the window seat and stormed out the room. Her words had calmed his fears, but not his jealousy.

**Please review?**


	7. Need

**That Night**

"I felt like I haven't seen you in years, Elena."

Matt chuckled lightly as he grasped Elena's small hand with his larger one and guided her to the nearest booth after they entered the Grill. Elena trailed behind him, thinking of a reasonable excuse as to why she wasn't hanging out with her 'boyfriend', but she just nodded and smiled as she continued to think. Her mind wasn't on the dinner with Matt, she was to busy thinking about how Damon was doing, he was known to do stupid things when he was upset. Elena sat down, forcing the thoughts to the back of her head.

"I know, sorry...cheer leading and stuff, y'know?"

Matt just smiled at her, kissing her cheek before he sat down, nodding thankfully when the waiter came with their menu's. Elena buried her face into it and pretended to read thoughtfully as Matt tried to make conversation. Elena just nodded, even though she wasn't listening, chewing on her lower lip.

"You disappeared the other night at Tyler's party, what happened?"

Her stomach dropped and her heart picked up, fingers tightening around menu as she tried to calm herself down. She opened her mouth to answer but something stopped her. Just then a familiar scent filled her senses and a door slammed shut behind them, her head whipped around and she saw Damon walking up to the bar and sitting down, purposely ignoring the couple that were just behind him. Her eyes settled on her back, listening to the order he gave to the barman.

"My usual...no, wait...just bring me the bottle."

Elena rolled her eyes before turning back to Matt, who repeated the question he had asked earlier. She opened and closed her mouth, trying to think up an answer, but her mind was filled with the man sitting at the bar, sulking, and nursing his drink. She could almost feel his pain, and wanted to just leave Matt at the booth and comfort her lover.

"I-It was the same old party he always throws, nothing new. I'm sorry, you looked like you were having fun, and I didn't want to ruin that."

Hurt faded from Matt's face and adoration replaced it, his hand coming up to clasp onto her own, that was resting on top of the table. The touch almost made her wince, like his skin on her own was somewhat wrong, it didn't make her heart race like Damon's touch did. But she just smiled at him again, before giving her order to the waiter who had made his way to their table.

"...the same for me, thanks."

As they waited for their food, Elena began to make small talk, trying to get into their conversation but she just couldn't. With Matt, she always seemed to feel more comfortable when he was talking, otherwise she would get bored. With Damon, they could be comfortable in complete silence, there was nothing boring about him. He always kept Elena on her toes, and they could play off of each other. Yet, there was only one thing that made her unsure about Damon.

Future.

Matt was secure, with him, her future was set, there was no doubt, whereas with Damon, she couldn't see the future, he lived in the moment. Elena always doubted her future when she was with Damon. Elena wasn't prepared to give up a great future for something that might not even last a few years, she refused to risk it. Her future meant too much to her, even though being with Damon felt right.

"I'll be right back, I have to go the bathroom."

Elena excused herself before making her way through the swinging doors and into the ladies restroom. For a few moments she just stood in the room, trying to calm herself down and catch her breath. She stepped over the wide mirror and ran a hand through her hair, before turning on the tap and refreshing her face with some water. After making sure that she was presentable she walked out the door, into the small space that held the restrooms. Just as she was about to walk through the doors again, she bumped into a strong chest.

"Oh! Sor-"

Elena looked up as she was about to apologize, but cut herself off when she was met with the smirking face of Damon. But the smirk didn't fool her, she could see the hurt that clouded his eyes. When Damon Salvatore was hurt, he drank and took it out on other people, anything to make sure that someone else was hurting just as much as he was.

"Well, well, well, crawling out the window already, are we?"

She couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her face at his comment, even if it was at the expense of her boyfriend. His face lit up slightly when he was able to get a smile from her, and he took a step closer to her, a now serious expression on his face. Elena backed away a small step, trying to gain some control of the situation. Damon noticed and stepped forward again, and as she continued to back away, Elena found herself against the wall that was behind her. His arm came up, and he slammed his hand against the wall, causing her to jump.

The tables have turned.

"Damon, what are you doing?"

Elena rolled her eyes slightly, she wasn't in the mood for this, Matt was waiting for her and he was probably wondering if something was wrong. He sighed, leaning into her, breathing in her scent. His forehead rested against her own, causing her eyes to flutter closed.

"I can't sit there and just watch you with him, Elena. But I can't leave either, because if I do, my mind wont stop imagining what you could be doing with him. It drives me crazy, watching you with him makes me sick. It makes my fucking blood boil."

Elena gasped when he spat out the last word, the hurt crawling back onto his face again. She could feel his body shaking against her own, unshed tears were flooding his eyes. Then suddenly his lips were against Elena's, pushing her harder into the wall, kissing her like it was his last. Elena knew what he was doing, he was claiming her, marking her as his. The hand that was on the wall, sunk into her hair, pulling at it harshly to get a better angle.

Elena kissed back just as roughly, teeth sinking into his lower lip. She was silently telling him that she understood, she got how much it hurt. Damon moaned quietly, pulling away, rubbing his nose against her own, before he collapsed against her, hiding his face into her neck.

Elena stood there for a few minutes, her arms wrapped around him, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. She could feel his tears sliding down her neck as he sobbed.

"D-Damon, I really need to go, he'll be worried."

He stilled before tightening his hold on her, causing Elena to let out a surprised squeak. He rubbed his nose against her neck, and she couldn't stop the low moan that escaped her. His tears disappeared when he noticed this, and he ran his lips over her neck, over to that soft spot behind her ear.

"Please don't go, Elena...please."

Elena's stomach turned and she turned her head to the side, she couldn't bear to see him like this. But his lips continued on the journey, along her jawline and up her cheek. His hands settled on her hips, fingers digging into her sides, almost making her whimper.

"I need you."

Her eyes widened and a memory flashed in her mind, of the night when she left him. Her knees felt weak and she could almost taste her tears as they threatened to come. Damon continued to kiss her, so softly, that she almost didn't feel it. His fingers came up and grasped her chin, forcing her to look at him, and his eyes looked the exact same as they did on the same night.

"_I need you, Elena. Please don't leave me, I **need** you, baby. Why him?"_

"NO!"

Elena shoved him away, causing him to bump into the wall behind him, and he fell to the floor. She stood there for a few more seconds, feet frozen to the floor as she watched. The impact made him groan out in slight pain and when he looked up, he saw Elena running out of the doors. Damon's body shook again and tears escaped him, he cupped a hand over his mouth to keep himself quiet.

I hope that you enjoyed this, please review!


End file.
